V4.01
rework * Stealth changes * Global ult changes |Related = |Prev = [[]] |Next = [[]] }} League of Legends V4.01 Champions ; Rework and Visual Update * General ** No longer uses mana. ** Skins have been updated to reflect true Satanic nature. ** New resource mechanic: Terror ** Terror gains 1 charge when Teemo damages an enemy champion (applies on damage over time) and every time he /laughs. ** Terror is capped at 60 and does not decay over time. Teemo automatically respawns with 60 Terror. * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 666 from 500. * (Innate) ** Auto-attacks apply bonus magic damage and poison his target, dealing magic damage over time. * (Q) ** No longer has a cost. ** Now applies . * (W) ** No longer has a cost. ** Active effect changed to making Teemo immune to all slows for 5 seconds from tripling his passive movement speed bonus. * (E) ** Teemo becomes stealthed if he does nothing for 2 seconds. Breaking stealth grants him a 50% attack speed bonus for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Now costs 20 Terror. ** Total ability power ratio reduced to .4 from .5. ; * ** Now resets the cooldown of . ; * General ** Removed due to sexual harassment. ; * ** No longer drains mana. ** Effect changed to passive from a toggle. ; * General ** Annie's character model now grows up as she levels up. ; * General ** Has learned how to love. ; : We decided that Brand's "hotness" was too much to accommodate this games ESRB rating. '' * General ** Brand is no longer on fire. ** All fire based abilities, including passive, are removed. ; * General ** All nerfs reverted to pre-Season 3 championship values. ; :''We decided that allowing the summoner to control Mundo's movement was actually preventing Dr. Mundo from going where he pleases. * General ** Movement is now controlled by AI, summoner attack/move functionality removed. ; * ** Evelynn is no longer revealed by champions within their sight radius. ** Evelynn's first attack or ability while stealthed will stun enemies hit. ; * ** Ammo storage and maximum number of turrets counts removed. ** Beam range changed to global. ; * General ** Morello'd. ; :We realized that changing Kassadin was a bad idea. He was perfect, and this was something the community wasn't actually interested in. To apologize to the Kassadin players out there, we gave him some minor buffs. * General ** All changes reverted. * Riftwalk ** Every unit in range of Riftwalk's damage now dies instantly ; * General ** Sight radius removed due to blindness. ; * ** Renamed from . ; * General ** Lux's laugh can now be heard globally. * ** Renamed from . ; :We think this new feature would really add a new layer of gameplay choices for him while keeping in tune with his theme. * General ** Nocturne can now move through terrain and units. ; :Nami's ultimate was being outclassed by those of other supports, such as support and , so we've brought it to the same power level. * ** Range is now global. ; :Pantheon hasn't been seeing a lot of recent play, and is generally unable to apply any lane pressure, so we've buffed his ult a little and renamed him to reflect the changes. * General ** Renamed from Pantheon. * ** Renamed from Grand Skyfall. ** Range is now global. ** All female champions in range are charmed. ; * General ** Playing the musical lyrics 'Q-W-E-Q-W-E' will grant Sona a temporary invulnerability. * ** Now has a passive aura after casting that reduces duration of crowd control by 10%. ; :Being raised to the position of Noxian High General entitles one to certain benefits, such as premium health care. Swain's bad leg has been fixed. * General ** Improved walking animation. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ; :The changes to Twisted Fate have made him unpopular. He's still powerful, but the problem stems from the fact that players find him boring and too predictable. We've re-enabled and added in some new RNG elements to give players that "lucky draw" feeling. * Stats ** Base attack damage changed to 43 + 1d6 from 46.41. * ** Each attack now has a 25% chance of dealing bonus damage, from dealing bonus damage every fourth attack. * ** Range is now global. ** You cannot select your target destination. ; * ** Stealth is now a passive ability. ; :The problem with Urgot was just players just didn't find him visually appealing enough, so we all chipped in and got him a complete makeover. * General ** Visual update. ; :We've had a long running discussion about how we can change Yasuo without changing how he feels, and we've decided that having two passives is too good. * ** Intent removed (no longer doubles critical strike chance, no longer reduces critical strike damage). ; * General ** Now uses primary resource "Time". ** Zilean has a maximum of 380 + (71 x level) Time. ** When Zilean runs out of Time, he dies. ; * ** Range is now global. Items * Cost removed for champions that slay . General Crowd control * Knockups are now reduced by Tenacity and other forms of crowd control reduction. Mana regeneration :We needed a way to make manaless champion even better in the current meta and this seem like the best way achieve our goal as it opens new build paths that were normally discarded because of the existence of mana regeneration. * Any excess mana regeneration that is not being used will now be converted to health regeneration for the champion.